A Rainy Day
by Jinn-Jinn
Summary: Rain can spoil anyone's picnic, but not Takato and Jeri's. Sappy with a capital S. You have been warned. :-)


DISCLAIMER: Digimon is not mine and all that jazz.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I wrote this after a huge Godiva chocolate raspberry ice cream/Coca Cola rush at 2:30 a.m. in the morning. Hope you like. I'm going to bed now. *grabs all seven Digimon plushies and goes to sleep*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Rainy Day  
  
If anyone has ever planned out a romantic picnic for that certain someone and wanted everything to go just right, a sudden shower would spoil everything.  
  
But for Takato and Jeri, it was just a change of plans.  
  
Takato carried the hurriedly repacked picnic basket in one hand, a smile on his lips as he and the love of his life walked through the rain as if it were a beautiful summer day. His girlfriend of six years a little ahead of him, dancing and humming happily as the rain soaked them both. They didn't care if they caught a cold tomorrow, being together made anything worth the price.  
  
Jeri's twirling came to a stop before her boyfriend, her long auburn hair clinging to the sides of her face; her beautiful spring dress sopping wet. Takato thought he'd never seen anyone more beautiful.  
  
"Come on, Takato. Dance with me!" She pleaded sweetly, her lips in a childish pout, her light brown eyes dancing.  
  
He shook his head and grinned. "You know I'm a lousy dancer. We'll both just end up in a heap like we did at our prom." He teased.  
  
Jeri giggled, remembering that disastrous, though extremely funny moment. He was so handsome that night and the tenderness in his eyes left her heart fluttering, just like it was now.  
  
"Fine then, if you don't dance with me, then I won't kiss you." She threatened, though the laughter was still in her voice.  
  
An eyebrow arched under the clinging light brown hair. "Oh you won't, huh?" Takato teased back, accepting the challenge. He took a few large steps closer to her. She took a few steps back.  
  
"No, I won't." She replied back boldly and before he could lunge at her, she kicked some puddle water on him, smearing his shirt with small drops of mud before breaking into a run.  
  
"Hey!" He cried out and he quickly followed after her, the rain now falling hard over them. Their fast pace splashed water in their path and their laughter was the only sound besides the pattering of the rain.  
  
It didn't take long for Takato to reach her and he dropped the basket long enough to grab her. Jeri squealed and struggled as he spun them around, his arms slipping perfectly around her waist as her own slipped around his neck. They came together face to face, out of breath and smiling.  
  
"Can I have my kiss now?" He asked, oblivious to the rainwater that streaked down his face.  
  
Jeri laughed and shook her head fiercely, her wet strands of hair whipping around her neck. "No."  
  
Takato squeezed her tight and pulled her tighter in his arms. "Please?" He asked again, giving her his best puppy eyes.  
  
Oh damn his puppy eyes She bemoaned mentally, her heart skipping a beat. "You have to do better then that, Takato-chan." She replied in a much softer voice.  
  
He sensed her softening. "I love you." He murmured, rubbing their cold and wet noses together gently.  
  
Her heart melted at those three little words, it always did. Jeri didn't say anything as she yielded and kissed the love of her life tenderly, passionately.  
  
Their faces felt cold and clammy, but they didn't feel it, it just didn't matter. Takato could've kissed her forever, loving her taste. Jeri reveled under his tender touch, feeling so loved she wanted to cry.  
  
She drew back briefly for a breath and smiled faintly at the warmth in his magenta eyes. "You taste like the rain." She cooed, brushing the hair from his brows even as the rain slicked them back down. "I like it."  
  
Takato leaned to her touch, as brief as it was. "It does taste nice, doesn't it?" He agreed, before tilting his head back, exposing his throat, as he opened his mouth to catch the raindrops. It was a childish move, full of abandonment, but it felt like the perfect thing to do. Jeri laughed and followed suit, letting the falling drops plop on her tongue, cool and sweet.  
  
Leaning his head back down, he took advantage of her vulnerable position and began to kiss the line of her jaw, skimming down to her neck, letting his tongue flicker over the damp pulse under her satin skin. Jeri mewed softly and held him closer. "I love you."  
  
She whispered it straight in his ear, making him shiver, making his heart race. He loved her so much, there was no other way to describe it. Suddenly he felt her shiver too and he became aware of how cold she felt. Kissing her firmly on her throat, Takato drew back.  
  
"As fun as it is, we should get out of the rain." He said, rubbing her shoulders.  
  
Jeri was grateful for his touch and she nodded in agreement, noticing his lips turning just a smidge blue. "Where should we go? We're deep in the park."  
  
It took only a moment for a place to pop into his head. "I know where, come on." He released her long enough to retrieve the abandoned basket, then took her hand and raced over a different path.  
  
Jeri and Takato ran as quickly as the rain would allow them to, their feet splashing water and bits of mud over themselves. Vaguely the auburn-haired girl wondered where her boyfriend might be taking her, until they reached a path that was familiar and they stopped before some steps that led up to a hidden shed.  
  
Guilmon's home She thought and instantly pastel memories flooded her mind.  
  
Takato looked up at it thoughtfully as well. He hadn't been in there in so long, it brought up memories of the digimon he loved so much and the adventure he and his friend had years ago. Gently he tugged her hand and they carefully walked up the stairs that became like a waterfall under the downpour. Quickly he opened the steel gates and let Jeri in first before following.  
  
Dumping the basket off to one side, they proceeded to wipe the rain from their faces and hair. Jeri tried to wring out the water from her dress. Takato merely watched, adoring the little frown that touched her peaches and cream complexion.  
  
"Anyone ever told you, you looked beautiful when wet?" He murmured warmly.  
  
The rain echoed loudly in the small cement shed, but his words rang clear to her ears and she blushed. "Only when wet?" She replied back softly, looking up at him through her lashes where drops of water still clung, shining like diamonds.  
  
Takato moved closer to her, cupping her chin with both hands, letting his thumbs brush her cheekbones. "Always." He said firmly and with all his heart, melting hers.  
  
Jeri sighed helplessly, she couldn't help it. Since they were thirteen, Takato always knew what to say, what to do, to make her heart race and her soul crave him. Six years and time had not diminished how deeply she needed him. Wrapping her arms around his neck once more, she pulled him in for another kiss.  
  
She slumped against the wall, but his arms still held her, unable to get enough of her. He didn't think he'd ever stop wanting her like he did. She had always made him feel special, cherished, since they were young, and he couldn't find any better way to return her love then by giving her everything he had.  
  
Takato kissed her deeply, thoroughly, until she could no longer hear the rain, nor feel how cold she was. Slowly he drew back and she merely lingered there, her eyes closed, savoring the sweetness of it all before finally opening her eyes.  
  
There before her, between two of Takato's fingers, was a ring; gold, with a knot work that she knew symbolized forever and a small diamond winking at her in the center of it. Her heart stopped completely and she looked up at Takato's damp face, his brown sugar hair clinging to his skin and his eyes, which were filled with love and apprehension.  
  
"Will you marry me?" He asked softly, his fingers shaking ever so slightly.  
  
A gasp escaped her and tears filled her eyes. She covered her mouth to stifle the cry of joy that wanted to escape her trembling lips. Could this really be happening? She wasn't dreaming was she? But she knew she wasn't and Takato's eyes were gazing deeply into hers, waiting painfully for her to say something, anything. He was asking for more then a loving relationship, he was asking for forever and she couldn't ask for anything more.  
  
The sob finally broke free from her throat. "Yes." She cried as she flung her arms around him, burying a kiss against his racing pulse.  
  
Takato shuddered and let his own tears break loose with a fierce joy. He lifted her in his arms and spun her around before bringing her back down and kissing her face wildly. He could taste the salt of her tears and let it linger on his tongue, branding it forever in his memories.  
  
"Oh Takato…I love you! I'm so…" She swallows thickly, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Shhh….I know." He murmured back, then he took her hand and with great pleasure, slid the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly, just like he knew it would.  
  
Jeri admired her ring, believing she'd never seen anything lovelier, before returning her gaze to her fiancé. Her fiancé soon to be husband. The very thought gave her warm, delicious tingles.  
  
"This is forever." Takato whispered tenderly, magenta eyes caressing the flushed and happy face of his future wife.  
  
"Forever, you and I." She added as the rain fell outside their world.  
  
The End. 


End file.
